


A Change of Scenery

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Series: Older Gladnoct Trapped in Lucis [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hair Kink, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sex Talk, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: His hair is getting a little long, so Noctis decides to change things up a bit.





	A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble fic than anything. :3 Well, hope you like it anyway.

Today feels just like any other day at a haven.

 Ignis is busy cooking some hearty breakfast while Prompto helps to hand him the ingredients he needs all without taking his eyes off his camera’s album roll. Gladio passes the time with his cardio warm-ups, feeling the rising heat of the waning morning hours start to beat down on his bare back as the ground warms underneath the sun’s golden rays.

 But for once, there’s nothing to do. There’s nothing extraordinary to wonder about, nothing pressing to ponder, and nothing worth getting worked up over. It’s just - a day, and a rather restful one at that.

 Gladio and Noctis had spent the whole night roaming, groping and kissing one another in the solace of the evening air. They certainly had received their fair share of complaints from the other couple, who claimed they needed the tent more due to being easily susceptible to the cold. Noctis said that it was nonsense, but considering he had a natural furnace for a boyfriend, he kept quiet and let them have their space.

 Gladio loved the outdoors anyway.

 The stars were lovely last night, but during their amorous outdoor romp, Gladio had mentioned something about Noctis’s hair getting way too long. When they kissed, it always seemed to fall in both of their faces and made it hard to not accidentally be eating his hair. And then during the whole rest of the night, Noctis thought about it, twirling different strands in his fingers trying to figure out a way to fix his ever-growing silken locks.

 And that’s when he came up with the perfect idea.

 “Has anyone heard from Noct this morning?” Ignis inquired in a very motherly fashion, flipping three eggs simultaneously.

 “You mean his snoring? ‘course I have!” Prompto grumbles, crossing his knees. “Noct’s still asleep, like always.”

 Gladio wipes the sweat from under his nose with his elbow, grabbing a towel to throw around his neck. “He’s just exhausted,” he says, taking a swig of water.

 Prompto scoffs, snapping a picture of a ruggedly sexy, topless Gladio. He adds it to his favorites tab. “Considering how often you two have sex, I’m not surprised.”

 “Jealous?” Gladio teases back, smirking over his shoulder.

 “Now, now,” Ignis chimes in. “Prompto, darling, you are just as pushy as Gladio when it comes to sex. Remember, I’m not the one who mounted  _ you _ last night.”

 Gladio snorts laughter as he watches the young blonde’s face turn a deep red. Even his freckles are blushing. “Oooo, doggy-style, huh? Never would’ve guessed you were that type, Prompto. But I guess that explains all the throaty moaning we heard.”

 Prompto gets up and hugs Ignis’s back. “Iggy, tell him to leave us alone.”

 “ _ You _ tell him, dear heart,” his boyfriend replies, “I tried to coerce you into sleep, but you were much too rowdy.”

 “I can’t help it if you sound so amazingly sexy when you’re sleepy!”

 Ignis sighs, offering his blonde partner a taste of the eggs. Prompto gives a loud ‘mm’, and spins the advisor around for a kiss. When they part, the blonde sniggers and wraps both arms around Ignis’s lean waist.

 “Tastes even better in your mouth, Iggy-boo~”

 “Honestly!” Now, it’s Ignis’s turn to blush. “We are in company!”

 “Shh,” Prompto shushes him and kisses him again.

 Gladio turns just as Noctis steps out of the tent and he’s gone in the head the instant he sees him. His jaw drops and quite frankly so does the blood to his cock; so gorgeous and pleasing is Noctis to his eye  _ now _ that he wants him again so soon.

 “Morning,” Noctis greets his friends, surprisingly chipper. He makes it his goal to strut to the middle of the haven and slouch his body in such a way that would cause even a wild behemoth to be panting and howling. He’s wearing only his giant black t-shirt, underwear, and boots, and Gladio wonders if that was his intention.

 Prompto whistles lewdly, tapping his foot like a dog for his favorite treat. “Whooo! Noct, lookin’ good, buddy!”

 Ignis cracks a smile as Noctis saunters up to him and runs a hand down his chest. Gladio is beyond jealous that he didn’t come straight to him. “Noct, what on earth has Prompto cat-calling at you?”

 “I dunno,” Noctis responds deeply, breathing through his open mouth. “Maybe he likes my outfit.”

 And then he feels Noctis’s bare thighs slide across his pants. He gets the idea. “Ah, I see,” Ignis laughs, and Noctis pecks his cheek. “Good morning, Noct.”

 “It’s not so much your outfit, Noct!” Prompto cups his shout, raising a cheering fist. “Duuuuuude!!”

 Noctis walks right up to Gladio and presses a lingering kiss between his sweaty, gleaming pecs. He smiles up at him, wrapping his arms around him. “Morning, love…”

 “Noct, your hair,” Gladio breathes, “what’d ya do to it, baby? Looks fan-fucking-tastic like that!”

 Noctis turns his head from side to side, giving his lover a better angle. “I put it up like you do! You really like it?”

 Prompto cat-calls again. “Man buns suit ya, bud! Love it!”

 “Thanks, Prom,” Noctis winks at him.

 Gladio swallows all the saliva that had gathered in his cheeks upon the sight of his Noctis dolling himself up like this just for him. The way Noctis’s half up ponytail sways whenever he moves his head sends his mind down into his pants. He pulls Noctis close. “You should put your hair up like that more often, baby. I love it.”

 “You do?” Noctis rubs over his shield’s huge arms. “Didn’t think it’d have that kind of effect on you?”

 “You kidding?!” Gladio says, fingering the ponytail. “It’s like I’m falling in love all over again!”

 “In that case…” Noctis stands on his tiptoes and whispers in his lover’s ear. “I haven’t had a shower yet. Wanna go… y’know?”

 Gladio chuckles lowly, and gives his partner’s ass a squeeze. “You bet your pretty ass I do,” he smirks, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the campground.

 “Don’t get lost!” Ignis calls after them. He’s about to berate them some more, but gets silenced when Prompto kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, sex is definitely in the next one! Really!


End file.
